


Fire and Water

by SheOfManyShips



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfManyShips/pseuds/SheOfManyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own take on when the Dwarves, Tauriel and the Bardlings were escaping Laketown due to Smaug,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

Sigrid and her siblings were stood in the small kitchen of their now ransacked home, tables over turned and roof tiles covering every surface. Tauriel had managed to save Master Kili from certain death and Master Legolas had driven the remaining orcs out of Laketown, but that hadn't been their biggest problem. Yet another roar came from the mountain, making Sigrid's heart flutter with fear and the timbers of the house shake. Tilda clutched her ragdoll in terror, the children casting their eyes to the dust falling down from the roof as the old beams creaked. The dragon was certainly awake and Sigrid knew that he would be coming for their little town.

"Its Smaug, he isn't dead and now he is coming for Laketown.." Bain said firmly, trying to seem strong for his sisters. The dwarves watched the children in pity, knowing that it was their quest that would bring the fury of a fire drake down on the people of Laketown. Sigrid crouched before Tilda, stroking her ruddy cheeks to provide what little comfort she could.   
"Tilda, I need you to go to your room, fetch your coat and shall. Bain, collect the picture of Ma from the mantle." Sigrid got back to her feet just as another roar echoed about the lake, her hands trembling slightly as the ceiling rattled again.

When they heard the faint beating of wings, Tilda let out a frightened sob, Sigrid and Bain rushing to her side, clinging to each other.

"That's him, that's the dragon." Tilda squeaked, Fili and Kili looking over at the Bardlings. Heavy, guilty frowns on their faces.  
"Everyone into the boat." Tauriel demanded. "Gather what you can carry and get into the boat, we must leave now."

As the children and dwarves began to rush around the house, gathering food and blankets. The alarm bell started to toll in the cold, inky black night. The whole house shook as the great dragon flew over, circling back towards the town. 

"The boat, now!" Tauriel called out as she headed out to the dock. Oin and Fili were next to follow, Sigrid and Tilda being helped into the boat by the blond dwarf.

"Come on Bain!" Cried Tilda. The only son of the bowman hurried to the boat, followed by the dwarven archer. 

As they all clambered into the boat, Smaug flew over head, setting light to the western part of Esgaroth. Bofur and Fili pushed them away from the wharf, sending them down one of the canals towards the eastern side of Laketown that would lead them to open water. Smaug flew over again and again, with each pass doing more and more damage. 

The town was now truly ablaze, the Master, being the harsh, greedy fool he was was fleeing with all the people gold. That's all he cared about, not for the people he governed, but their gold. As the Master boat swiftly sailed down on of the widest canals in Laketown it collided with the nose of the Dwarves and Bardlings boat. This emitted a scream from Sigrid and Tilda who were nearly tossed over board, Fili managing to catch the littlest Bardling before she slipped from the boat. Tauriel had grasped Sigrid arm, pulling her back towards her. Sigrid didn't let go of the elf's arm for a few seconds, recovering from the shock before she slowly let go and wrapped her arms around Tilda tightly once again. The party travelled further through Laketown, houses crumbling all around them, people fleeing as fast as they could. As they passed through one of the toll gates in Laketown, the great watch tower came into view. That was when they saw their father, firing arrows up at the great beast as he swooped over head. The children faces fell, Tilda crying out for her father.  
"Da!"  
Sigrid tried to speak, managing to simply mouth the word 'No'.

They watched as the dragon soared over head once again, Bard firing yet another arrow.  
"He hit it!" Kili cried out. "He hit it!"  
"No. No arrow can pierce it hide." Tauriel answered, Bain remembering what his Father had told him before the commotion with the orcs. His eyes looked over to the wharf in front of the Masters statue, where he had hidden the black arrow just hours before, the boy leaping from the boat. He swung onto the wooden walkway, running off to help their father.

"Bain!" The girls screamed, Bofur attempted to grab onto the boys coat.   
"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel snapped, the girls watching in fear until the watchtower disappeared from sight. Sigrid kissed Tilda head, cradling the younger child in her arms.   
"They will be okay, Tilda. I promise. Da said that he would never leave us." They couldn't lose another parent and their only brother. "They will come back to us."

Just as they reached the outskirts of Laketown they heard the dragon roar in pain, his huge legs taking out charred houses as he flew up into the air. He beat his wing frantically, gasping for breath . All looked to the sky, watching the great beast fall to the earth, crashing onto the town below.

"He is dead." Fili managed to whisper.  
"Da killed it." Sigrid raised her eyebrows in astonishment.  
"Da killed a dragon. But where is he now, there must be a spare boat for him and Bain, right?"

The Bardling looked up towards the Elven woman, her grim expression showing what little hope she had for the survival of the bowman and his son.

"But they have to make it..They cant just leave us.."

Tilda burst into tears, the dwarves looking at the girls, sorrow in their eyes. Oin tried comforting them, the two of them huddling closer together as they sailed further away from Laketown, the heat from the flames slowly dissipating.


End file.
